Aryl-(1-phthalimido)-alkyl ketones are starting materials for the preparation of pharmacologically interesting active substances which are derived from 2-phenylethylamine. Thus, chiral 2-phenethanolamines or chiral 2-phenethylamines can be prepared by reduction of the keto group (JACS 103, 6157 [1981]).
The preparation of N-protected aryl-(1-amino)-alkyl ketones is normally performed by the Friedel-Crafts acylation of aromatic compounds with suitable, N-protected 2-amino carboxylic acid derivatives. However, attempts to acylate alkoxy-substituted aromatic compounds with N-protected 2-amino carboxylic acid chlorides a Friedel-Crafts reaction generally fail because of the complexing of aluminum chloride with the alkoxy substitutents and the deactivation of the aromatic compounds which this causes (JACS 103 6157 [1981]; J. Org. Chem. 48, 2675 [1983]).